Souiller son âme
by Euroz
Summary: Imprévu, inhumain, tentateur. Voilà comment Honney qualifiait l'être qui venait d'arriver ici bas. US [C]
1. Prologue

Salut les souris à la framboises !

 **Résumer :** Imprévu, inhumain, tentateur. Voilà comment Honney qualifiait l'être qui venait d'arriver ici bas.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Les rading sont souvent justifié avec moi et cette fic le prouve ! Oh ! Les lieux ne sont pas changer malgré que ce soit dans Swap.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue :

Il se lécha les lèvres en avisant l'innocente petite chose qui lui faisait face, son regard violet parcourait sa silhouette. Il était tellement mignon et innocent avec ses grands yeux étoilés, son visage enfantin et son attitude naïve... Il avait tellement envie de le salir, de le souiller. Mais il avait déjà un ennemi de taille : son frère si protecteur. Celui-ci avait déjà des soupçons le concernant.

Mais il y arriverait. C'était dans sa nature après tout. Et puis, son physique jouait aussi. Il était fait pour souiller les êtres innocents. Et celui-ci était particulièrement appétissant.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A de suite !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	2. 1 Underground

Salut les souris à la framboises !

 **Résumer :** Imprévu, inhumain, tentateur. Voilà comment Honney qualifiait l'être qui venait d'arriver ici bas.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** Justification du rating dès ici ! Les lieux ne sont pas changer malgré que ce soit dans Swap.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Underground

Il était tombé comme les humains avant lui, sauf qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait en bas, pas à 100% non plus. Où était l'intérêt sinon ? Il avait facilement mis KO la créature, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir. Il avait joué les ingénus auprès d'Asgore, c'était tellement facile. Il aurait pu faire une bonne proie, il était tellement innocent malgré qu'il ait eu un enfant et ses petits écarts lors de ses longues années de solitude ici. Mais les boucs n'étaient pas son truc. Même si dans l'imaginaire de certains, il y ressemblait.

* * *

Il avait facilement réussi à quitter son lieu de pénitence. Quelques promesses, un petit combat, des larmes de sa part et il était dehors. Enfin, il avait les pieds dans la neige.

Il avait avancé, et il était tombé sur ce grand squelette. Son corps avait réagi, une potentielle proie... Mais il sentait qu'il y en avait une bien meilleure plus loin.

-Qui es-tu ?

-J'ai beaucoup de nom. L'un de mes préférés est Aesma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas comme les autres humains.

-Et en quoi, cher... ?

-Papyrus. Je ne sais pas encore exactement.

Il lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches, presque trop, dont les canines semblaient plus prononcées que chez les autres.

-Tes dents... Elles sont... Différentes.

-Je ne sais pas quel âge avait ceux d'avant, mais ça joue peut-être aussi, _Papyrus_.

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne et il devient plus suspicieux encore.

* * *

Ils avaient avancé et étaient rapidement tombés sur l'innocente boule d'énergie qu'était le frère de Papyrus. Il avait senti son ventre se serrer violement, sa nature s'était vivement fait sentir et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le petit squelette et le souiller ici même. Il avait tellement envie... Mais le regard du plus grand le stoppa, pour le moment. Il finirait par avoir ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce pourquoi il était après tout.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Le petit squelette était adorable, faisant gonflé son désir de le souiller. Malheureusement, Papyrus était toujours sur son chemin, mais avec le téléphone que lui avait donné Asgore, il pouvait discuter avec Sans. Il était facile de l'enroulé autour de son doigt, il était tellement naïf. Mais ça faisait partit de son charme.

* * *

Il finit par avoir un moment de liberté, pour une fois, Papyrus n'était pas à proximité de son frère et celui-ci était seul chez eux. Il en profita pour y aller.

-Hu- Humain ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu me fais confiance, Sans ?

-O- Oui... Hu- Humain ?

Il lui sourit paisiblement, le rassurant par ce simple fait.

-Je ne vais rien te faire. Rien de dangereux ou douloureux... Pour toi.

-Pour... Moi ? Cela va te faire mal !

-Pas forcément. Nous verrons.

Il poussa le monstre sur le lit et lui retira son haut.

-Humain ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas aimer.

Le tissu tomba au sol et il fit courir sa bouche sur les os, il sourit doucement en sentant quelque chose se former plus bas.

-Qu'est- Qu'est-ce que c'est, humain ?

-Quelque chose de vraiment bon.

-Vrai- Vraiment ?

-Je ne mens jamais sur ça.

Il lui retira son pantalon et se mordit la lèvre.

-Humain ?

-Tu es... Parfais, Sans.

-M- Merci humain. Le Grand et Magnifique Sans ne peut être que parfait !

Il sourit, sa bouche courant toujours sur ses os.

-Hu- Humain ?

-Bientôt.

Il retira son propre bas et hésita à retirer aussi le haut mais l'envoya voler au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il remonta le long du corps du squelette et enjamba son corps, laissant le membre bleu contre ses fesses.

-Hu... Humain ?

-C'est presque l'heure...

Il souleva son corps et s'empala sur la virilité magique.

-Ah...

-Hu- Humain ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah... C'est tellement bon...

Il bougea, ses hanches se mouvant presque seules.

-Oh... Saaans...

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi remplit. Par Lucifer, que c'était bon.

-Hu- Humain... Mon ventre... C'est chaud...

Il se força à s'immobiliser, se contractant.

-Hu- Humain... Pourquoi tu bouges plus...

-Pa- tience...

Il se mordit la lèvre à sang, un mince filet coulait sur son menton. Il n'allait pas le laisser venir sans qu'il jouisse lui-même, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse maintenir son membre après. Il adorait avoir des vierges en lui et leur apprendre la retenu. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi innocents que Sans.

-Hu- Humain...

-Respire.

Le petit squelette obéit et il se remit à bouger, appréciant le membre magique qui étirait ses chairs.

-Oh...

* * *

Il avait recommencé plusieurs fois, frustrant à la fois le squelette- bien qu'il ne comprît pas bien pourquoi- et le jeune homme. Il finit par se laisser aller, si le monstre eut un cri silencieux, le souffle coupé par le plaisir, Aesma émit un râle contenu, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, ayant sentit la virilité se dissiper en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, humain ? demanda le squelette une fois remis.

-Quelque chose de très bon. Et c'est un secret.

-Je... Ne dois pas en parler ?

-Exactement. Tu veux recommencer ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Pas forcément. Dès que ce que tu as eu là, il pointa son bassin, revient. Quand ton frère est absent et donc que je peux venir sans problème. Ou que tu en as envie et que tu peux me retrouver.

-Te... Retrouver ?

-Je ne suis pas caché mais... Je reste à l'écart.

-D'accord.

Il sourit et embrassa les cervicales à sa portée.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il était content. Il avait eu Sans et le revoyait régulièrement. Le petit squelette était un vrai délice, même après ses passages, il restait toujours innocent. Il ne lui expliquait rien, non plus. Mais il sentait le regard brûlant de suspicions de Papyrus à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Ce qui arrivait étrangement souvent. C'était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert ses activités avec son frère. Aesma n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui permettait de profiter un peu plus du plus petit.

* * *

Papyrus était énervé, il savait que le soi-disant humain faisait quelque chose à Sans mais il n'avait aucun indice. D'autant plus que son frère lui cachait des choses, il n'était pas très doué pour mentir. Surtout qu'il disparaissait facilement en un rien de temps, juste en un clignement de paupière. Pas qu'il en avait mais il lui arrivait de détourner les orbites quelques secondes et il avait quitté les alentours, ne se trouvant nul part. Ce qui le rendait fou, ce danger sur pattes semblait trouver les planques les plus parfaites des souterrains alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours. Il ne l'avait pas cherché dans chaque recoin non plus, trop fatiguant.

* * *

Le grand squelette rentra chez lui, soupirant, sa cigarette éteinte à la bouche. La maison était silencieuse, enfin, pas totalement. Il monta vers les chambres, était-ce l'occasion de savoir ce que faisait son frère et l'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle faisait du bruit et le lit ne serait pas visible, mais il y avait un trou dans le mur qui séparait leur chambre qui n'était visible que depuis la sienne. Il soupira, ce n'était pas bien mais il devait savoir. Il se rendit silencieusement dans sa chambre et découvrit le trou avant de regarder. Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant le jeune homme se mouvoir sur son frère, il apercevait à l'éclat lumineux du membre magique qui allait et venait dans son corps.

-Hu- Humain...

-Ah... Saaans...

Il ne le voulait pas mais il sentit sa magie faire naître son propre membre à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

-Oh... 'core...

Le dos pâle du jeune "humain" était tendant, ses hanches étaient réellement un appel au sexe et ses mouvements prouvaient son savoir-faire.

-Hu... Humain !

Le petit squelette était un peu plus bruyant qu'au début, pas de beaucoup. Néanmoins, Aesma avait toujours une réaction semblable, une sorte de râle qu'il essayait de retenir, comme conscient qu'il devait l'être malgré le plaisir qu'il le fauchait violemment.

-Tu es... Vraiment... De plus... En plus... Résistant... haleta l'être de chair.

Il recommença à bouger, sentant toujours le membre qui écartait ses chairs. Son corps rendu hypersensible par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais le plaisir remplit de nouveau ses veines et son propre membre se gonfla rapidement de nouveau.

-Aaaah...

-Hu- Humain... Ah !

Papyrus ne savait pas si leurs ébats étaient toujours semblables à ce qu'il voyait mais il aimait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en tout cas. Sa main se déplaça d'elle même dans ses vêtements pour empoigné son membre.

-C'est vraiment trop bon, Sans...

Ils jouirent de nouveau et cette fois, le jeune homme se releva, faisant glisser le membre hors de lui avant de s'effondrer à côté du squelette.

-Tu m'expliqueras tout ça ?

-Peut-être.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, le squelette sur le dos et le jeune homme sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le monstre.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Papyrus avait pris le téléphone de Sans, il lui était facile de trouver ses mots de passe, bien qu'il n'en eût pas avant. La conversation avec l'humain était la plus récente, et l'une des plus fourni. Il regarda et vit que c'était surtout des demandes d'information de Sans à son correspondant- réponses qu'il n'obtenait pas- ou de demandes pour avoir des rencontres. Il copia la manière d'écrire de son frère et il reçut rapidement une réponse : "Déjà ? A la maison ?". Il répondit et eu un "J'arrive".

* * *

Il arriva chez les squelettes avec un sourire de contentement. Il était de plus en plus endurant et le remplissait correctement, plus que correctement même. Il entra, c'était étrangement silencieux. Sans lui sautait dessus dès qu'il entrait ou il l'attendait dans sa chambre, mais sa curiosité faisait qu'il n'était pas silencieux. Il monta et alla directement où devait l'attendre le plus jeune. Mais la pièce était vide.

-Sans ?

-Tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna.

-Papyrus ?

Il s'approcha et l'attrapa par le cou.

-Pa- Papyrus ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux avec mon frère ?

-Tu as mis du temps à te rendre compte de ce que je faisais exactement.

-Ne fais pas le fier. Je vais te faire payer !

-Oh... Et comment ?

Il colla son bas ventre au bassin du squelette et se frotta contre lui.

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas senti que tu étais là, la dernière fois. Que tu as aimé ce que tu as vu. Que tu as joui en nous voyant.

-Je ne laisserai pas souiller mon petit frère !

-Mais c'est déjà le cas.

La prise du monstre s'était faite plus lâche et il se frotta à lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de coller sa bouche contre ses dents, glissant sa langue de chair contre celle magique de l'autre. Ses dents s'étaient écartées sous la surprise.

-Tu veux me prendre sur le lit de ton frère ? Me remplir de ta semence ? Me faire crier sous tes coups de butoir ? _Fais-le_ !

Il le jeta sur le lit et lui arracha ses vêtements. Aesma essaya de lui retirer son haut mais il lui attrapa les poignets, les lui attacha et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

-Papyrus...

Le squelette enleva de lui-même son sweat, dévoilant un débardeur blanc, mais il n'enleva pas de suite son pantalon, même si son membre était visible à travers celui-ci, outre la déformation du tissu, mais aussi avec la "lumière" qu'il émettait.

-Pa... Papyrus...

Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas contrôler les choses, d'autant plus laisser ainsi... Faible.

-Ah !

Le squelette commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains puis de sa langue et même de ses dents.

-Kya !

-C'est visiblement sensible ici.

-Naon... Pa- Papyrus...

Il continua à martyriser ses côtes, mordillant la peau et passa la langue sur les morsures.

-Nyaah...

Il rit avant de continuer son chemin, passant sur son ventre, s'attardant quelques instants sur son nombril, mordit l'os de sa hanche et il s'occupa de ses cuisses, y laissant des marques rouges.

-Ah...

-Tu aimes vraiment ça.

-Je suis _fait_ pour ça...

Il ricana et s'attaqua au plat principal.

-Pa... Papyrus... Nyah... S'il te plaît...

Il se redressa et envoya son bas et son boxeur au sol. Il s'installa entre ses jambes ouvertes et s'enfonça d'un coup.

-Ah !

Il couvrit sa bouche de ses mains attachées.

-Non, non, non. Je veux t'entendre.

Il tient ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il commençait à bouger.

-Ah... ! Pap- Papyrus !

-Quelque chose à dire, gamin ?

-Tu vas... Si... Profond...

-Je suis plus gros que mon frère ?

-Ah... Ah... Ouiiii...

Il crocheta ses jambes à son bassin, l'invita à plus. Le monstre allait lentement, lui faisant ressentir l'entièreté de son membre quasiment immobile en lui.

-Plus... Plus... Papyrus...

-Tu veux ça ?

Il donna un violent coup de rein, le faisant se cambrer, un cri muet accroché aux lèvres.

-C'est _vraiment_ ça que tu veux, dépravé.

Il gémit et le squelette en profita pour griffer son dos.

-Pa... Papyrus... Te plaît...

Il rit et commença vraiment à le posséder, allant et venant profondément dans son corps, griffant sa peau avec ses doigts.

-Tu aimes que je te fasse mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-O- Oui... Pa... Papyrus !

Il gémissait et se tordait sous les mouvements de son amant. Il sentait une chaleur se répandre dans son ventre.

-Ah... Ah... 'core... _Nyah_...

-Je... T'interdis... De... Jouir... Sans... Mon... Accord !

Il lâcha ses poignets pour saisir la base de son membre, lui arrachant une plainte de dépit.

-Pa- Papyrus...

Il sanglotait maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'on le dominait ainsi et il aimait ça.

-Nyah...

Ses coups de reins se faisait encore plus violent, le faisant crier de plus en plus.

-Pa- Papyrus...

Le squelette fit un étrange bruit avant de remplir son ventre de sa semence en relâchant sa prise sur sa virilité, le faisant jouir à son tour.

-Ah ! Papyrus !

Il se laissa tomber le jeune homme, le souffle aussi court que le sien, le visage orange, dissipant son membre toujours à l'intérieur de l'humain.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aesma était plus que content. Il avait les deux squelettes pour lui seul et ils le remplissaient avec plaisir. Il s'était plus ou moins installé chez les deux monstres, vu le temps qu'il passait dans leurs draps, à subir leurs coups de reins, parfois de l'un ou l'autre, parfois des deux en même temps, quel que soit la façon. Ces derniers jours étaient particuliers, il sentait son ventre se durcir. Il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, ça faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

* * *

Il gémissait, les dents plantées dans un des oreillers du lit. Il sentait Papyrus dans son dos et sa queue dans son antre.

-Papy _rus_...

Il se cambra, essayant de le recevoir plus profondément.

-Je suis rentré !

Il reçut un mouvement plus fort que les autres.

-Sans est de retour. Il faut l'invité, gamin ?

-Ah... Ah... Ou _iiii_...

-Dans la chambre, frérot !

Ils entendirent le plus petit galopait jusqu'à la pièce, il sauta hors de ses vêtements et monta sur le lit.

-Je fais quoi ?

-Tu peux le prendre dans cette position, gamin ?

-Pres- Que...

-Glisse-toi sous lui, ordonna Papyrus.

Il obéit et le plus grand guida son frère et l'humain pour que le premier entre à ses côtés dans le corps entre eux.

-Aaah !

-Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein.

-O- Oui... A- Ah... !

Les deux squelettes se mouvèrent en canon, le faisant crier. Il sentait son ventre se durcir un peu plus et ses muscles internes se mirent à bouger d'eux-mêmes.

-Tu nous veux tellement que tu ne peux pas contrôler ton propre corps, gamin ?

-Quelque... Chose... Comme... ça...

Il haleta un peu plus. Il avait tellement envie, et _besoin_ , d'être remplit de leur semence. S'il n'était pas en relation, il se serrait enterrer dans un coin, attendant douloureusement que ça passe.

-Plus... 'core...

Il se mit à marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête.

-Ah... Ah...

Il se sentait tellement proche du point de rupture, eux aussi. Leur ébat ne durait jamais très longtemps quand ils étaient tous les deux en lui, d'autant plus si Sans les rejoignait après coup.

-Ah...

Il perçut la chaleur de leur semence remplit son ventre.

-Fécondez-moi...

Il sentit le grand squelette se tendre dans son dos, il lui semblait pourtant que ses mots étaient incompréhensibles ou inaudibles.

-Tu dis quoi ? demanda Papyrus en se dégageant de lui.

Aesma se laissa tombé sur le côté, gémissant en sentant le petit bleu quitté lui aussi son corps.

-Rien d'important, Paps.

-Tu es un pitre menteur sur le coup, gamin.

Il haussa les épaules et sentit le plus grand se coller dans son dos et passa ses mains sur son ventre.

-C'est normal qu'il soit si dur ?

-D'une certaine manière.

-En rapport avec ce que tu es ?

-Exactement.

Il soupira alors que le monstre massait abdomen, lui faisait pousser une sorte de petits miaulements de contentement.

-Cela a l'air assez douloureux.

-Hum... J'ai eu pire, mais ce n'est pas agréable.

-On va se serrer la ceinture jusqu'à ce que ça passe ? questionna Papyrus.

Il lui jeta un regard catastrophé, comme si l'idée même de faire cela était _envisageable_.

-NON !

Son cri instinctif lui value un étrange regard de la part du plus grand.

-Tu sais que les hormones générées par l'acte ont le même effet qu'un antidouleur naturel ?

-C'est toi l'expert, pour le coup, gamin.

Néanmoins, l'expression du monstre n'avait pas beaucoup changé, montrant qu'il avait bien monté son étrange réaction.

* * *

Il lui semblait que ses chaleurs aient duré plus longtemps qu'il en avait l'habitude. C'était peut-être lié au fait qu'il ne les avait pas eus depuis un moment, au fait qu'il soit en relation suivie, voir même les deux. Dans tous les cas, Papyrus avait remarqué un changement car _il_ avait été quémander des moments alors qu'habituellement, il attendait que l'un des squelettes l'appelaient pour ça. D'autant plus que son ventre avait été dur pendant toute la période, rendant le plus grand encore plus suspicieux, malheureusement, il lui manquait un certain nombre d'élément pour tout comprendre. Surtout qu'il était celui qui le possédait le plus : Sans continuait sa routine habituelle en l'y intégrant alors que Papyrus avait fait le contraire. Ce qui était étrange de sa part étant donné que ça lui demandait plus d'énergie. Mais ce n'était pas important alors qu'il sentait avec plaisir son ventre se détendre enfin, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller du squelette à la magie orangée, qui était parti fumé dehors, Aesma le fusillait du regard dès qu'il avait une cigarette en bouche en sa présence. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un quelconque impact sur la santé des monstres et il s'en fichait comme sa première pipe, mais malgré la classe que cela donnait à certains, ce n'était pas bon, et l'odeur du tabac froid était, au mieux, désagréable, au pire, totalement insupportable. Outre, bien sûr, le fait que sa nature ne soit pas hyper compatible avec ça. Pas que ça lui faisait faire des crises allergiques dangereuses mais ce n'était pas agréable, du tout.

-Gamin.

Il roula sur le dos, l'oreiller toujours serré contre lui, il leva les yeux sur le grand squelette, adossé sur la cadrant de la porte, sa cigarette éteinte à la bouche.

-Papyrus.

-Tu m'expliques ce que c'était. Et ne dis pas que ce n'était _rien_ , ce ne l'était pas. Tu as _supplié_ pendant ce mois pour nous avoir en toi. Et vu ce que tu as murmuré le premier soir, ça ne peut vraiment pas être _rien_.

-Si tu as compris, pourquoi tu me demandes des explications ?

-Parce que je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Tu es clairement physiquement masculin.

-C'est une particularité de ma nature.

-Encore ?

-Je n'y peux rien ! Je n'ai pas choisi de naître en tant que ce que je suis !

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dire ce que tu _es_.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon.

-Donc... Tu es réellement enceint ?

-Il est peu probable que je ne le sois pas. Vous m'avez fait débordé de semence.

-J'imagine que le petit, ou les, sera que l'un d'entre nous.

-Hum... Pas vraiment. S'il n'y en a qu'un, vous serez ses pères. Chaque personne ayant régulièrement donné pendant cette période peut être père de l'enfant.

Il soupira en serrant le paquet moelleux contre lui.

-A une certaine époque, mon influence aurait été quasiment nulle sur l'enfant. Je n'aurai été que le porteur, Sans et toi auraient été ses seuls parents.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé cela ?

-Le déclin des miens. Ce fut une question de survie que la _mère_ puisse donner naissance à l'un des siens sans avoir à être en relation avec un membre de sa propre espèce.

-J'imagine que ce déclin n'était pas naturel.

-Les humains n'ont pas fait la guerre qu'aux monstres mais aussi à tous les hybrides qui les avaient été lors de la guerre contre vous... Sans parler des guerres qu'ils se font continuellement entre eux. Il y a peu de rare plus guerrière, meurtrière et haineuse qu'eux.

-Tu en sais beaucoup sur eux sans en être.

-Les miens gardent un œil sur eux depuis _longtemps_. Depuis leur création même.

Il eut un sourire étrange, d'après certaines croyances, ils n'existaient pas et les Hommes étaient une certaine évolution d'une espèce préhistorique particulière de singe. Pour d'autres, ils- et toutes les formes de vie- étaient la création d'un Dieu tout puissant, omniscient, omnipotent et omniprésent.

-Gamin ?

-Désolé, j'étais parti loin dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça.

Il jeta son mégot dans la poubelle qui avait été installé à l'entrée de la chambre et le rejoint sur le lit.

-Mon odeur te manque tant que ça ?

-Ce n'est que le début. Je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-Je n'ai jamais été enceint avant. Je _sais_ quel genre de chose il va arriver mais pas comment je vais le manifester.

Il nicha son nez dans le tissu imprégner de son odeur alors que le monstre s'installait dans son dos. Cela allait être cocasse d'expliquer à Sans qu'il allait être papa, au même titre que son frère.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il avait senti l'âme tomber, jeune, étrangement peu innocente pour son âge, mais pas malveillant. Ce qui était assez étrange pour une âme humaine, surtout à un âge où la notion de bien et de mal n'est pas encore clairement définie.

-Un problème, gamin ? demanda Papyrus.

Il secoua la tête en regardant vers les portes qui séparaient les ruines du chemin de Snowdin.

-Une... Impression.

Il nicha son nez dans une des écharpes de Sans et se boudina dans le sweat du plus grand.

-Bonne ou mauvaise ?

-Vraisemblablement bonne.

Il frissonna, il aurait aimé rester chez les squelettes mais le plus petit avait pété un câble quand il avait compris que son frère profitait de la présence et de l'état d'Aesma pour bouder son travail. Il avait donc eu le choix de le laisser seul chez eux- bien que le jeune homme et l'orangé savaient que ce n'étaient pas une bonne idée- ou qu'ils restaient ensemble pour le travail du plus grand.

-Allons voir le gardien.

Il roula des yeux, il appréciait beaucoup le squelette, ses blagues pouvaient être agaçantes. Mais cette fois-ci, l'exilé leur tira une promesse : protéger les humains qui sortiraient de son domaine.

-Tu sens l'arnaque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça mais si les monstres pouvaient être sauver sans tuer un nouvel humain...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils traînaient de nouveau du côté des portes quand un enfant en sorti. Il n'était pas possible de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, pas que c'était vraiment important.

-Allons-y !

Il se laissa emporté par Papyrus, le laissant se faire le protecteur de l'humain. Aesma roula des yeux, pas qu'il faisait réellement quelque chose, finalement. Sa paresse naturelle le ferait simple observateur et ne jouerait son rôle qu'à la fin. Tout en gardant une orbite sur l'enfant quand même, veillant à son aventure mais pas le moins du monde à sa survie. L'humain avait le pouvoir de la détermination, après tout.

Ils regardèrent l'enfant commencer son aventure, rencontrer Sans, résoudre les puzzles. L'humain ne semblait pas choqué de sa présence, alors qu'il n'était pas un habitant de base. Il 'devait' savoir que son existence dans ce monde n'était pas 'normale' par rapport à ce qui devait être.

* * *

Il gémissait, son poing mordu. Papyrus avait eu la bonne idée de les divertir pendant qu'ils _surveillaient_ le jeune humain. Waterfall était fascinant et preuve en était le temps que mettait le mioche à approcher, pas qu'Aesma voulait qu'il arrive dans la zone dans l'instant étant donné la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Pa... Papyrus... Please...

-Oui, gamin ?

-Ah... Ah... Il... Peut... Arriver... N'importe... Quand...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il étouffa son cri dans le coton du vêtement orange, leur orgasme les fauchant comme du blé.

Ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement, le squelette sortit automatiquement une cigarette, sous le regard noir de son amant.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'allumer, le menaça le plus jeune.

-Sinon ?

-Je suis capable de _beaucoup_ de chose.

-En tout cas, tu ne peux pas me menacer de diète, se moqua le monstre.

Il reçut un nouveau regard noir alors que l'enfant arrivé à porter de vu.

-Il aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on était occupé !

Le squelette ricana.

-Il arrive parce qu'il _sait_ qu'on a fini.

Le visage du plus jeune rougit alors que l'humain arrivait à leur hauteur. Le squelette l'accueillit avec sa nonchalance habituelle, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Je te hais, murmura Aesma en le fusillant du regard.

L'enfant eu un sourire amusé qui confirma- du moins partiellement- les dires de Papyrus.

-Je me vengerai, tu sais.

-On verra ça, gamin.

L'humain- Chara leur fit-il comprendre- rit silencieusement avant de reprendre sa route. Le plus âgé des venus de la surface fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il serait très bizarre si le mioche avait déjà fait des resets sans sa présence alors qu'il était arrivé avant lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas gamin ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cet enfant.

-Tu le sens aussi.

-Visiblement. Mais je n'arrive pas à être sûr si c'est bon ou mauvais.

-Nous verrons.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

-Tu as vraiment l'air de sortir d'une partie de jambes en l'air, maintenant.

Il reçut un coup sur le torse, ne lui infligeant pas le moindre dégât.

-Même pas mal, gamin.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, fatigué par les singeries du squelette.

* * *

Chara prenait son temps, pas que cela gênait le duo qui le "surveillait". Pas qu'ils faisaient grand-chose au final, même quand le petit se faisait poursuivre par la Chef de la Garde Royale : Papyrus roupillait dans sa chaise, étalé sur la tablette du cabanon, et lui, il était niché contre son fémur, enroulé dans un de ses sweats.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Chara faisait une zone par jour alors qu'il- elle, il n'était sûr de rien- pouvait faire l'entièreté des souterrains en une journée- et il était large dans ses estimations. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, il profitait de ses deux squelettes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les êtres pouvaient avoir autant d'imagination que les siens en termes de rapports charnels. Et Papyrus était très imaginatif, surtout si Sans lançait des idées- innocentes et qui n'avaient parfois _absolument_ rien à voir avec ces activités.

Le monstre à la magie orange semblait être un exhibitionniste de talent, il aimait beaucoup entraîner Aesma dans une étreinte n'importe où, toutes ses stations y étaient déjà passées, et seul Chara avait manqué de les surprendre, même s'il semblait toujours arriver peu après les faits, comme s'il savait exactement _quand_ ils finissaient leur affaire.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Un matin, il eut l'étrange impression de déjà-vu. C'était fort, comme si c'était réel. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Papyrus et Sans, étonné de trouver le plus petit contre lui. Il descendit dans la cuisine, il faisait encore nuit. Il posa son regard sur le calendrier et écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient revenus trois semaines en arrière, quand l'humain avait pacifiquement affronter Sans.

-Gamin ? Déjà debout ?

-On est remonté dans le temps...

Le grand squelette s'approcha et regarda à son tour le calendrier, confirmant ses propos.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ça commence déjà...

-C'est Chara ? Il- elle, enfin, on s'en fout- est responsable ?

-Fort probable. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important aujourd'hui.

-Combat avec Sans.

-Pardon ?

Papyrus s'était tendu comme une corde d'arc.

-C'est aujourd'hui que Chara va combattre Sans.

Il laissa planer un silence.

-Je ne sais pas si ce retour en arrière est pour le mieux ou non, mais je refuse qu'on ne soit pas à proximité de ce combat !

L'attitude d'Aesma était intrigante et il était clairement dangereux. Le monstre pouvait sentir son pouvoir pulser, si l'humain faisait du mal à son frère, il allait durement le payer.

* * *

L'enfant n'avait pas chercher à blesser le plus petit, mais il avait fait pire- du moins aux yeux de son frère et leur amant- il avait flirter avec lui. L'expression du jeune homme transpirait la haine et Papyrus sentait sa magie lui piqué les os. Il devait le retenir autant qu'il devait _se_ retenir pour prouver que Sans était chasse-gardé. Aesma finit par échapper à sa garde et se jeta sur le petit squelette en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

-Ne le touche pas !

Une aura rouge dansait autour du duo, faisant suffoqué l'enfant.

-Hey, doucement gamin, tu es en train de le tuer.

Il se calma alors que Papyrus posait une main sur sa tête. Chara tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à convoiter ce qui est mien ! siffla le jeune homme.

L'humain acquiesça et le trio retourna dans leur maison, Aesma fusillant l'enfant dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision.

* * *

Le jeune humain prenait vraiment son temps, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus la protection de son aîné, puisqu'il s'était approché de Sans de la mauvaise manière. Pour cette raison, il n'avait plus celle de Papyrus non plus. Pas qu'il faisait grand-chose de base mais il faisait maintenant encore moins, ils lui mettaient presque même des bâtons dans les roues.

Aesma voyait son ventre plat se gonflé, pour l'instant, légèrement. Il grignotait régulièrement, surtout maintenant qu'il avait fait en sorte que leurs placards ne soient plus uniquement remplis de miel et d'ingrédients pour tacos. Il avait beau apprécier cela, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait en manger tous les jours à chaque repas. Il n'était pas un cuisinier extraordinaire mais il savait faire une majorité de plats basiques, qui changeaient de ce que proposaient les deux squelettes et Muffet, chez qui Papyrus allait régulièrement manger, au point d'y avoir une ardoise qui ferait pâlir beaucoup de commerçants à la surface.

-Tu te rends compte que ton compte chez l'araignée va finir par te revenir plus cher que l'achat de ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait demandé le prétendu humain.

-J'ai plus important.

-Je sais.

Le jeune homme sourit et se nicha contre le monstre, frottant son nez contre l'habit orange qu'il portait.

* * *

Papyrus fronça les sourcils en se réveillant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tendit un bras et ne trouva que les draps refroidirent. Il ouvrit les orbites et se redressa, il était seul dans le lit. Un papier était épinglé sur l'oreiller voisin au sien : "Je reviens vite."

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ? murmura le monstre.

Il se leva, si Sans revenait et voyait qu'il venait de se lever tout en ayant _perdu_ l'humain, il allait se prendre un savon. Il soupira et descendit manger, enfin, attraper une bouteille de miel.

Aesma attrapa la bourse de gold que lui lança le monstre, il sourit discrètement. Il attendit que le lapin humanoïde ait quitté la zone, il ouvrit le contenant en tissu et sépara le contenu en deux. Il en rangea une partie dans une sacoche verte qu'il raccrocha sous sa tunique et le reste dans une bourse rouge.

J'en ai déjà la moitié... Ils sont généreux.

Il épargna le monstre qui l'attaqua et tria de nouveau l'argent qu'il avait récolter.

-Vraiment généreux.

Il lissa ses vêtements et marcha jusqu'au bar de Muffet, il était déjà ouvert. Il se demanda s'il ne l'était pas toute la journée. Il entra et balaya les lieux des yeux avant de rejoindre le comptoir.

-Bonjour ! le salua joyeusement l'araignée.

-B'jour.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui ait quelque chose pour toi.

Il posa la bourse sanglante devant le monstre, elle l'ouvrit et compta rapidement.

-Pour effacer une partie de l'ardoise de Paps.

-Une _partie_ ? Il y a largement assez ! Pour moi, en tout cas.

-Il en une ailleurs ?

-Chez Grillby. Son enseigne est à Hotland. Il en a peut-être aussi au NTT, à l'entrée du Core.

Il grimaça, il n'avait pas encore fait face à Alphys ici, et il l'avait fait en compagnie de Papyrus la première fois, empêchant le reptile de le combattre.

-RiverPerson peut t'emmener à Hotland...

Il acquiesça avec une grimace, le monstre le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Merci.

-De rien !

Le monstre lui rendit sa bourse, délesté de l'ardoise de Papyrus, qui avait été sortie et nettoyé.

Il était allé voir chez Grillby, afin de savoir quel était le montant de l'ardoise de son amant. L'élémentaire n'avait pas été des plus sympathiques mais il avait été franc : il avait rapidement éjecté le squelette quand il avait compris qu'il ne le paierait pas de sitôt, alors, il ne devait pas grand-chose. Aesma avait, de ce fait, largement assez.

-C'est chez Napstablook que tu risques d'avoir plus de soucis. Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il lui laisse un joli trou dans ces recettes.

-C'est gentil de le dire.

-Je ne vais pas laisser une créature comme toi d'en prendre plein la tête à cause de l'inconscience de Papyrus et le mécontentement du robot.

-Eum... Il est possible de savoir pour combien il y en a _exactement_.

-Je peux me renseigner. Ce sera gratuit pour cette fois.

-Merci...

Grillby acquiesça et retourna s'occuper de ses clients.

* * *

Il entra silencieusement dans la maison, visiblement, Papyrus avait décidé de sortir, ou de partir à sa recherche. Ce qui, en soit, revenait au même. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire tendre et replaça la sacoche dans l'enfoncement du mur entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle était bien plus lourde que quand il était parti, offrant une aide appréciable aux frères.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda une voix venant du canapé.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers le canapé, d'où dépassait maintenant une paire de jambes. Il oubliait parfois qu'il pouvait être aussi silencieux.

-Ici et là.

-Tu avais besoin de notre réserve d'argent ?

-Je n'ai rien dépensé !

-Je sais. Et vu le bruit qu'elle fait, tu as même fait le contraire.

Il se redressa, une cigarette presque finie au coin de la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour obtenir autant ? Tu t'es donné à d'autres ?

Un air scandalisé s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Je suis _fidèle_ ! Je ne vais pas donner mon corps quand je suis déjà engagé !

-Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à te donner à moi alors que tu étais avec Sans.

Il roula des yeux en s'approchant du squelette, contourna le canapé et s'installa sur son bassin.

-C'est un cas totalement différent. Tu es quasiment indissociable de ton frère. Pas que je n'apprécie pas le résultat que ça a donné- et bordel, _j'adore_ vous avoir _pour moi_ \- mais je n'irai pas jeter notre relation aux orties pour du pognon !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et son corps commença à trembler.

-Je n'ai jamais autant en osmose avec mes partenaires- pour le peu que j'en ai eu- et je porte votre enfant, Paps. Tu crois _vraiment_ que je mettrai ça en danger ?

Papyrus s'était figé en voyant que le jeune homme était au bord des larmes et il se redressa pour serrer son amant contre lui, sentant son visage se nicher dans les plis de son hoodie.

-Je te crois, gamin...

Il n'était franchement pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, même face à ceux de Sans il avait du mal, d'autant plus quand c'était des pleurs.

- _Papyrus..._

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne. Le ton du plus jeune avait changé, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même.

-Gamin ?

-Celui que tu connais d'habitude est quelque peu... Indisponible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Et qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ?

-S'il veut jouer aux devinettes, je ne vais pas gâcher son plaisir, disons simplement que je suis sa part... Inhumaine. On peut dire que je suis la représentation de cette partie de lui-même. Pour ce que j'ai fait... J'ai juste repris les rênes puisqu'il ne semble pas en état.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda avec méfiance le monstre.

-Consolider le lien, _amour_.

Il se mouva sur son bassin et fit des mouvements de mains- qui parurent fous au monstre- et ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le canapé.

-Tu es un pervers.

-Mais... C'est dans ma nature, très cher.

Il s'empala directement, une expression de ravissement sur ses traits.

-Ah... J' _adore_ vraiment ça.

Il n'attendit pas pour bouger, faisant aller et venir le membre à l'intérieur de ses reins. Il couinait de contentement.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce plaisir...

-Longtemps ?

-Il ne me laisse pas sortir souvent. Il n'apprécie pas me laisser les commandes.

Il glapit de surprise quand le monstre inversa leur position sur le canapé.

-Toi non plus visiblement, constata-t-il en faisant courir une main sur les côtes du squelette.

-Il n'y avait qu'avec Sans que tu les avais pris.

-Certes.

Il laissa au monstre le contrôle qu'il lui avait pris.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Chara prenait beaucoup de temps à avancer, à moins que ce soit sa nature qui influe sur la durée de sa gestation. Ou le fait que ses amants soient aussi près de lui, les siens restaient rarement assez longtemps avec les mêmes personnes pour savoir _qui_ était le, ou les, géniteur, et quand c'était le cas, ils perdaient souvent toute libido dès qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur état et jusqu'à un certain âge de l'enfant- ce temps étant de plus en plus long maintenant que l'enfant restait avec sa "mère", et encore plus s'il avait la même nature.

Il sentait l'enfant, il, ou elle d'ailleurs, donnait souvent des coups. Cela fascinait Papyrus et Sans, ils passaient leur temps à garder leurs mains sur son ventre dès que ça arrivait. S'il trouvait ça mignon les premières fois, c'était beaucoup plus gênant plus ça avancé. D'autant plus qu'il était dépendant d'eux, il ne voyait plus rien en dessous de son ventre.

-Papyrus !

-Oui, gamin ?

-Il faut que j'aille à l'étage...

-J'arrive...

Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas dépendre des autres, même s'ils étaient ses compagnons du moment- compagnons qui étaient partit pour l'être depuis longtemps.

* * *

Aesma soupira silencieusement. Impossible de dormir, le bébé jouait à la boxe dans son ventre, appuyant régulièrement sur sa vessie, il ne trouvait pas de position confortable, surtout avec Papyrus qui jouait à la cuillère dans son dos et Sans collé contre son ventre, il était quasiment sûr que s'il roulait sur le dos, il emporterait tout ce petit monde dans le mouvement.

Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit se réveiller et se lever pour commencer sa journée, il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, le jour ne pointait pas encore. Il était fou. Complètement taré. Mais c'était quelque chose d'appréciable quand même.

Il se glissa difficilement hors du lit, sans visiblement réveiller Papyrus. Il frotta son ventre et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain. Il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre et ses ongles dans le bois de la plainte la plus proche alors qu'une douleur lui vrillait le ventre.

-Ah, merde...

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de sentir un liquide coulait le long de ses jambes.

-Bordel...

Il laissa un mot sur la porte de leur chambre et descendit lentement. Il devait... Retrouver Undyne... Il avait besoin... D'un médecin...

-Dé... Solé...

Il se traîna jusqu'à la barque de la RiverPerson et murmura sa destination : Hotland. Le labo n'était pas loin du ponton.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Undyne lui paraissaient interminable, mais son instinct se révoltait au fait d'être aussi "intimement" touché par un inconnu.

-Juste jusqu'à Undyne.

Il finit par acquiescer, il n'aurait de toute manière pas la force pour y parvenir seul, et il savait que le RiverPerson ne tenterait rien contre lui.

* * *

Papyrus se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait jusque dans son âme. Le lit n'était réchauffé que par sa présence, ce n'était _pas_ normal, Aesma était normalement toujours là, ou, plus depuis assez longtemps pour que sa place soit froide.

Il quitta le lit, enfila rapidement son habituel vêtement orange et son pantalon. Il manqua de raté le mot sur la porte mais l'éclat jaune fluo du papier attira assez son œil pour qu'il s'arrête.

"Au labo d'Undyne."

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison pour laquelle il pourrait aller chez la scientifique.

-Oh merde !

Il se téléporta auprès de Sans.

-Paps ? Où est Aesma ?

-On y va !

Il se téléporta de nouveau mais au laboratoire, cette fois.

-Pourquoi on est là ? demanda le plus petit.

Un cri attira leur attention et l'oranger tira son cadet vers sa source. Ils allaient entrer dans une nouvelle zone du labo, entre celui de surface et le véritable, quand une voix leur ordonna :

-Ne rentrez pas !

Ils reconnurent sans problème la voix de l'ondine.

-Tu ne peux pas nous interdire ça !

-C'est un _ordre_ , Papyrus ! Restez dehors !

Un cri étouffé leur parvient, suivit d'un silence pesant.

-Undyne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! _Répond_ !

La scientifique sortit de la pièce, totalement écervelée, les cheveux s'échappant presque totalement de sa queue de cheval.

-Undyne ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Le bébé est arrivé.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama joyeusement Sans, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

-Oui. Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer de suite, ça été un peu difficile. Aesma se repose.

-Et le bébé ? demanda Papyrus.

-Va bien, il faut juste que je fasse encore quelque testes.

-Des tests ?

-Oui, comme pour tous les bébés, Papyrus.

-On n'a pas vraiment été des gosses normaux, Undyne, et tu le sais bien.

-En effet.

-On pourra les voir quand ?

-Plus tard dans la journée.

Le grand squelette acquiesça et entraîna son frère dans la zone où l'ondine regardait ses animés.

* * *

Aesma ouvrit lentement les yeux et paniqua un instant en ne sentant plus le poids, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se redressa doucement, Undyne n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner de quoi guérir alors son ventre était bandé. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit le berceau transparent où dormait son enfant.

-Tu es déjà réveillé.

La voix de la scientifique le sortit de sa contemplation.

-C'est... Un problème ? demanda le "patient".

-C'est surprenant, surtout. Tu as été épuisé par l'accouchement, perdu beaucoup de sang mais tu es réveillé presque comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Mon ventre n'est pas refermé, je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai.

L'ondine fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une boite cartonnée avec un steak en forme de tête de Napstablook.

-C'est ce qui apporte le plus de PV en étant trouvable facilement, même si Blooky exagère un peu avec le prix...

-Merci !

Il engloutit rapidement l'aliment, se demandant dans un coin de son esprit s'il était fait de viande animale ou s'il était végétal.

-Paps et Sans sont au courant ?

-Ils savent que l'enfant est né et que ça été difficile mais je n'en ai pas dit plus. Ils attendent devant des animés, si tu veux qu'ils viennent.

-Pas de suite. J'ai un enfant à rencontrer d'abord.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	3. 2 Entre-deux

Salut les souris à la framboises !

 **Résumer :** Imprévu, inhumain, tentateur. Voilà comment Honney qualifiait l'être qui venait d'arriver ici bas.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** C'est plus soft et ça se concentre sur les perdus Les lieux ne sont pas changer malgré que ce soit dans Swap.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Entre-deux

La barrière avait été brisé quelques semaines après la naissance de Tahoma. Certains monstres avaient été à la surface, dont Sans et Papyrus, et certains avaient déjà commencer à s'y installer. Mais Aesma ne voulait pas y retourner tout de suite, il était attendu après son absence inattendue. Et puis, il se sentait appelé depuis qu'il avait passé un certain temps dans le laboratoire d'Undyne.

Undyne préparait son laboratoire à la surface et avait quelque peu abandonné celui à Hotland, Sans courrait partout pour aider les monstres qui avaient besoin d'aide et Papyrus s'était réfugié chez Muffet, lui lançant un regard suspicieux quand il avait préféré resté à la maison. Il était descendu jusqu'au véritable labo, et pas ce pseudo qu'elle présentait à tous.

C'était proche. Si proche. Il garda Tahoma contre lui, attaché contre son torse par du tissu, il était plus en sécurité ici qu'autre part. Un frisson le parcourut quand il fit face à l'objet. Extracteur de détermination, cru-t-il entendre. Il grimaça, ça ne devait pas être agréable... Il souffla profondément et se concentra, l'appel à l'aide était tellement proche. Il projeta son énergie dans la zone, cherchant l'émetteur de l'appel, il était faible, si loin... C'était un miracle qu'il l'ait entendu... Il accrocha son pouvoir à cette âme perdue, elle lui semblait étrange, même pour celle d'un monstre, elle était comme corrompue. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les souterrains qui auraient pu faire ça, pas même la présence même fugace de l'un des siens.

Il ramena l'âme dans ce monde et l'enferma le temps qu'il reconstitue son corps, cela allait être un peu difficile avec la poussière de monstres, puis qu'il trouve la source de cette corruption. Laisser un monstre se balader avec l'âme dans un tel état ne serait pas une bonne idée du tout. Surtout maintenant qu'ils pouvaient aller à la surface selon leur bon vouloir.

* * *

Les monstres avaient senti une énorme dépense d'énergie venant du labo. Beaucoup ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, c'était déjà arrivé, à moindre puissance, certes. Mais un certain squelette avait reconnu la magie qui était à l'œuvre, même si elle était beaucoup plus forte. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, affalé comme il était sur le comptoir de Muffet.

-Je dois y aller ! Mets ça sur ma note !

-Je verrai donc avec Aesma, entendit-il.

Il ne fit pas attention et quitta précipitamment le bar, cela fait, il se téléporta chez Undyne. Il grimaça en voyant les lieux se vider mais ne s'attarda pas et se hâta vers l'assesseur, vu la dépense énergétique, cela ne pouvait être que dans le Vrai Labo.

-Aesma ? appela-t-il une fois arrivé.

Il grinça des dents, la pression était vraiment forte ici, de plus en plus en s'approchant du cœur de l'émission. Il appréhenda d'autant plus qu'il s'avançait vers la zone de l' _Extracteur_ et c'était là que leur père avait disparu, détruit par sa propre création. Il grogna en voyant son compagnon aussi près de celle-ci, Tahoma noué contre son torse, un bocal entre les mains.

-Aesma ?

Le susnommé sursauta et se tourna vers lui, resserrant sa prise sur le récipient qu'il avait en main.

-Papyrus, soupira le plus petit avec soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tout le monde a senti le déploiement de ta magie.

-Rien d'important pour l'instant.

Il n'aimait pas quand il leur cachait des choses, ce n'était généralement pas une bonne chose. D'autant plus si ça le concernait _lui_.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il reçut un sourire en réponse et sentit sa peur refluer au fond de son esprit, sans disparaître totalement, il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui ne tournait pas rond.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aesma était installé au sol, son fils sanglé dans son dos, les yeux clos, les doigts frôlant le bocal où reposait l'âme de l'ancien scientifique royal : W. D. Gaster, le père et créateur de ses compagnons. Il était en transe, captant les informations de ce semblant de vie, de _survie_. Il sentait toujours un appel, encore plus faible que celui du scientifique, une âme humaine, semblait-il.

C'était un des enfants tombés qui auraient corrompu Gaster ? Ce n'avait pas beaucoup de logique, à cet âge, ils étaient encore trop innocents pour ça... En outre, du peu qu'il percevait, elle lui était extérieur aussi. Il fronça les sourcils en relâchant sa concentration. Il lui manquait des éléments et c'était _évidemment_ celui qu'il n'avait pas qui pouvait lui répondre.

-Paps ne va pas être content...

Heureusement, il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur que la première fois. Son plan B tenait qu'en une chose : somnifère. Ce n'était pas fair-play mais il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion, la brèche était ouverte mais elle n'allait pas le rester éternellement.

* * *

Drogué les deux squelettes avaient été facile, c'était lui qui occupait la cuisine cette semaine, après tout. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres mais il avait à faire. Il quitta la maison, hésita quelques instants mais alla vérifier si la RiverPerson était amarré à Snowdin. C'était le cas.

-Vous ne dormez jamais ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

-Quand mes services ne sont plus demandés, répondit l'être encapé pour une fois clair.

-Hotland, s'il vous plaît.

L'embarcation franchit rapidement la distance entre les deux lieux et le plus jeune remercia l'être, même s'il ne le verrait dans pas trop longtemps.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il sentait le plus cette âme perdue. Il était proche du _Core_ , un frisson courut dans son dos, l'étrange et immense chose était effrayante en plus de dégagé une atmosphère de douleur, de peur et de mort. Il s'installa au sol, le bocal de Gaster autour du cou, un autre ouvert devant ses genoux. Il s'accrocha au peu qu'il percevait même ici et tira. Il accrocha sa magie à cette âme rougeoyante et la dirigea vers lui. De la sueur maculait son corps, pas seulement dû à la température infernale de l'endroit mais aussi par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour garder son emprise sur l'âme et la guider jusqu'ici.

C'était trempé qu'il s'effondra sur le bocal refermé, abritant maintenant un cœur rouge, alors que les lueurs artificielles du jour s'allumaient. Il se releva en tremblant, ses jambes étaient faibles d'avoir gardé leur position aussi longtemps et il était épuisé. Il vacilla jusqu'au laboratoire, espérant ne pas tomber sur Undyne. Heureusement, l'ondine n'était pas en bas, il n'alla pas vérifier si elle dormait dans son lit ou si elle était à la surface. Il n'allait pas se tenter.

* * *

Papyrus paniqua quand, en se réveillant au milieu de la nuit, il remarqua l'absence de l'humain et Tahoma callé contre sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il se sentait faible, si fatigué. Ce n'était... Pas... Naturel... Il sombra.

Au matin, il se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête, comme quand il avait évité à Sans de boire une bouteille de Whisky, cadeau de Grillby. Son frère dormait d'ailleurs toujours contre lui, ce qui était très étrange, et Tahoma avait attrapé une de ses mains pour suçoter un de ses doigts. Pas une trace d'Aesma. Il se redressa vivement, faisant protester son fils mais pas broncher son cadet. S'il ne voyait pas son âme pulsait régulièrement, il aurait pu croire qu'il était mourant.

- _Bordel_!

Il enfila un de ses hauts oranges, un short et ses chaussures avant de se téléporter au labo, gardant Tahoma en sécurité dans son bassin, une bulle de magie lui évitant les chocs. Il percevait les effluves de sa magie, beaucoup moins forte que la dernière fois. Et cette fois, cela ne venait pas du Vrai Labo mais de plus haut dans Hotland. Il jura, s'il avait été attirer par l' _Extracteur_ en premier, il devait approche du _Core_ maintenant. Ce qui était encore plus mauvais. Il quitta le labo et se précipita dans les plateaux brûlants.

Aesma soupira de soulagement en apercevant Papyrus à travers les portes qui se refermaient. Il marcha difficilement vers l'embarcadère de la RiverPerson.

-Vous avez attendu toute la nuit ?

-Je savais que je ne serai pas nécessaire avant l'aube, répondit l'être.

-Vous êtes étrange.

-Merci. Ce qui doit être fait pour les égarés n'est pas sans danger.

-Cette information n'est pas inédite.

Le monstre se tut pour le reste du voyage et le salua silencieusement arrivé à Snowdin. L'humain se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à la maison et grimaça en montant les escaliers. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le seuil et alla se nicher contre Sans. La dose du médicament devait être trop forte pour lui, mais il ne se réveillerait pas peu de temps, il le sentait.

L'œil de Papyrus tilta. Il n'était pas, _plus_ , là. Bien évidement. Mais, des traces dans le centre montrait qu'il avait passé un moment ici et qu'il avait fait quelque chose de dangereux. Encore. Il allait le rendre fou. Entre ça et le mioche qu'avait adopté l'ancien roi. Il grogna et abandonna la zone, sous les regards surpris des monstres encore présents.

-Je vais le secouer ce petit diable !

Il regagna leur chambre et se figea en le voyant paisiblement endormit, enroulé autour de Sans, probablement de la même manière que lui le faisait quand il était présent. Il n'y retourna pas, malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait, mais Tahoma commença à chouiner, il était l'heure de manger et de changer sa couche. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt...

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Papyrus s'était endormit à sa station et il en profita pour examiner l'âme humaine qu'il avait récupérer. Quelque chose le perturbait avec cette dernière. Un enfant ne devait pas être aussi "sale" à cet âge et, surtout, ne pouvait pas souiller l'âme d'un monstre beaucoup plus âgé. En apparence, elle n'avait aucun problème. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'essence même : de la détermination à revendre, une grande patience, une bravoure admirable, une intégrité monstrueuse, une persévérance à toute épreuve, une gentillesse infinie et une justice à faire pâlir Alphys. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

C'est là qu'il le vit. Cette tâche noirâtre. Il savait ce que c'était, on lui demandait toujours de marquer ses victimes ainsi, de noircir leur âme, de les corrompre. L'enfant avec admirablement lutter, comme s'il _savait_ ce qui se passait. Celui qui l'avait marqué devait être jeune pour faire la bêtise de dire ce qu'il était. Mais cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il identifia aisément la nature de la souillure et sourit, si on lui offrait la solution sur un plateau d'argent.

-Aller petit, tu as bien combattu. Encore un peu et c'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Il ne remarqua pas l'orbite du squelette qui le fixait, la lueur orange de son œil montrant qu'il était prêt à utiliser sa magie si besoin.

-Tu n'auras pas mal. Et puis, le doc doit aussi être soigner.

C'était à cause de cette âme que Gaster avait perdu la boule ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que voulait le Patron en faisant ça mais toi, tu ne voulais pas faire de mal... On va pouvoir arranger ce micmaque !

Il vit une sorte de liquide noir sortir de l'âme rouge et s'agrippé aux parois du bocal, tentant de rejoindre l'âme, mais celle-ci restait hors de sa portée.

-Tu vois ? Allez, faut faire sortir ça.

Il entrouvrit le bocal et "versa" le liquide dans une fiole qui venait de sortir d'une de ses poches. Il boucha les deux récipients, posa celui avec l'âme et secoua celui avec l'étrange contenu devant ses yeux. Il fit lentement bouger ce dernier, qui sembla disparaître peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

-Bien ! Maintenant, il faut retrouver ton corps. Ce qui va être plus facile que pour le doc, petit humain !

L'âme sembla danser dans sa prison de verre, heureuse de cette idée.

-J'espère juste que ça ne va pas _les_ attirer...

Il se secoua avec une inquiétude au fond des yeux.

* * *

Il avait attendu une journée sans lune, en plus de sortir quand le soleil était à son apogée. Papyrus avait été suspicieux quant à ses raisons mais il n'avait rien dit.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il puisqu'il avait refusé de le laisser seul.

-Vérifier quelque chose.

Après avoir obtenu le nom de l'enfant, Frisk, il avait mené sa petite enquête : l'humain avait été adopté par l'ancien couple royal avant de périr empoisonner aux fleurs dorées. Ce qui était encore plus étrange puisque tous les hommes savaient qu'elles étaient mortelles à la consommation, avec un effet légèrement plus faible pour les monstres, puisque la reine adorait boire du thé de cette plante.

Aesma les conduit dans un endroit sinistre, si le squelette n'avait pas autant confiance en son amant, il aurait emmené tout ce petit monde loin de là.

-Que faisons-nous ici ?

-Des recherches.

-Là où les humains laissent reposer leurs morts ?

Le squelette reçut un regard torve et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Aesma se laissa guider par l'âme de Frisk. Ils arrivèrent dans une zone laissée à l'abandon : les tombes étaient seulement de terre, des plantes envahissaient le tout. Le bocal s'agitait dans ses mains et il s'avança, toujours guidé par l'âme.

-Ici ? finit-il par demander quand cette dernière s'arrêta.

L'âme sembla acquiescer et il sortit une pelle de... Il sortit une pelle et commença à creuser à l'endroit indiqué.

Retourner dans les souterrains avait été, dans l'idée, plus compliqué puisque personne n'allait rester sans réaction à un monstre et un humain se baladant avec un corps dans les bras, surtout s'il semblait en mauvais état... Mais un regard de chien battu vers Papyrus avait suffi à ce qu'il les téléportât à l'entrée.

-Et on en fait quoi, maintenant ?

-On va au Vrai Labo.

Le monstre se tendit et le plus jeune devina que cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-J'ai besoin de l' _Extracteur_ , Paps.

-De... C'est dangereux !

-Je ne vais rien extraire, au contraire.

-C'est _encore pire_!

-Tu seras là, Paps.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

Il soupira en voyant l'expression déterminée de son amant et se frotta les cervicales.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, pas vrai ?

-Exactement !

Un soupire lui échappa de nouveau.

* * *

Il avait soigné le corps des effets du temps et de la cause du décès, même s'il était étrangement bien conservé après autant d'années dans une tombe commune, surement une intervention de l'ancien couple royal.

Papyrus s'était crispé plus qu'il ne l'était quand il fallut le mettre dans la machine, dont il était le seul à se souvenir de son fonctionnement. Il l'ouvrit de mauvaise grâce, feignant même à un moment de ne pas réussir à le faire.

-Je n'aime pas ça, gamin.

-J'avais cru comprendre, en effet.

Le monstre grogna, d'autant plus quand l'âme retourna dans son corps, même s'il n'était pas encore en état de vie.

-J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être un nécromancien, gamin.

-Tu connais ça ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation !

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, Aesma allant redonner vie au corps.

-Maintenant, il faut allumer la machine. Allez, hop, hop, hop !

Il la referma, bidouilla quelques réglages et lança le processus. Les bruits de l' _Extracteur_ remplirent la salle, ne faisant que grimper les doutes de Papyrus. D'autant que ces derniers n'étaient pas tout à fait normaux, encore moins que le jour où avait été provoqué la réaction en chaîne faisant disparaître son créateur.

-Éloigne-toi de la machine ! cria soudainement le monstre.

Interloqué, le jeune homme ne bougea pas et ils furent tout deux projeter contre le mur quand elle dégagea des ondes énergétiques. Si Aesma ne fut que sonné, Papyrus avait l'air complétement K.O., mais les vagues d'énergie l'empêchait de se rapprocher du squelette pour vérifier son état, la seule chose qui le réconfortait était qu'il ne semblait pas tomber en poussière. Quand elle se stoppa, il se précipita vers son amant, sans prêter attention à l'ouverture de la cause de tout ceci. Dans la machine, le jeune humain était réveillé et papillonna des yeux, il n'était pas encore en état de se déplacer seul alors il ne put que regarder son sauveur se pencher sur son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé, signa-t-il difficilement quand son aîné porta finalement son attention sur lui.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, balaya celui-ci d'un mouvement de main.

Il fouilla aux alentours et trouva une boîte de nouille instantanée dont la date de péremption n'était pas encore dépassée. Il les fit et réussit à les faire manger à Papyrus.

-Ah... Mon crâne...

-Paps ? Tu vas bien ?

-Autant que si j'étais passé dans le tambour d'une machine à laver...

Il l'aida à se relever et le monstre regarda autour de lui puis avisa l'enfant réveillé dans la machine, qui lui faisait un sourire timide

-Ton idée complètement folle à... Fonctionner.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Quelque peu, en effet.

Il secoua la tête et aida son compagnon à se lever.

-Tu vas mieux ? Tu peux tenir debout sans aide ?

-Je pense, oui. Tu peux me lâcher, gamin.

Il s'exécuta lentement et, voyant que le monstre s'en sortait, se tourna vers leur jeune humain.

-Il faut commencer par te sortir de là ! Ce ne doit pas être très confortable...

-Pas vrai, signa l'enfant.

Laissant Papyrus, il s'approcha de l' _Extracteur_ et ouvrit en grand ses portes, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour le porter et le posa sur l'un des lits de la salle voisine. Le squelette sur ses pas.

-Allez, vérifions si tout marche bien ! Tu peux bouger les bras, c'est déjà bien. Facile ?

-Non. C'est raide.

-Sans aucun doute, ton corps a passé des années immobiles et... Plus ou moins mort, puisque la reine et l'ancien roi l'ont visiblement bardé de magie pour préserver tout ça.

-Papa et maman ne sont plus ensemble ?

-Pas quand je suis arrivé. Ton retour arrangera peut-être encore plus les choses. Ton successeur a déjà rendu son corps à ton frère.

-Monster Kid va bien ? Il est vivant ? Il a récupéré son âme ? Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait... Qui est le nouvel enfant ? Il est gentil ? signa à toute vitesse Frisk.

-Tout doux, tout doux. C'est embrouillé ce que tu dis... Tu es encore faible question mouvement.

Il le fixa un instant.

-MK va bien, Chara a bidouillé avec les autres âmes pour qu'il ait un corps semblable à celui qu'il a perdu en absorbant ton âme... La sienne s'est reconstitué, tout va bien. Chara... Te ressemble beaucoup physiquement, il, elle... Bref, a juste les yeux d'une autre couleur... Et d'autres vêtements, mais je n'ai pas été vérifié l'état des choses pour faire un jeu des différences !

Il soupira.

-Je ne peux pas dire si... Est gentil. Ma nature fait que je n'apprécie pas certaines choses et...

-Cela a été fait ?

-Tu es perspicace !

-Tu es... Comme celui qui... M'a fait ça ?

-De la même espèce, oui. Mais je suis gentil... C'est comme pour les humains, il y a des bons et des mauvais.

-Tu sais sa nature, humain ?

-Ne triche pas, Paps !

-C'est un secret ?

-Ce grand dadet doit juste le découvrir. Il lui manque des éléments, il a su dès le début que je n'étais vraiment humain. Même s'il y a peu de chose qui me différentie réellement de tes semblables, Frisk.

-Rien que les dents, déjà, gamin.

-Certes. La couleur de mes yeux n'est pas banale et mon "tatouage" n'est pas innocent non plus.

-Tu as juste un croissant de lune sur les côtes.

-Sauf qu'il est naturel et qu'il a une signification.

Le monstre haussa les épaules alors que le jeune humain riait silencieusement.

* * *

Frisk avait été installé dans le labo secret sous la maison des squelettes, le temps de vérifier s'il allait bien. Aesma passait pas mal de temps avec lui et l'enfant avait été ravi de rencontrer Tahoma, le premier hybride qu'il rencontrait.

-Tu as de la chance, il dort la majorité du temps.

-Je suis silencieux aussi, signa le jeune garçon.

-Certes. Mais ce n'est pas volontaire, tu es muet.

Il lui sourit et vérifia si son état allait de mieux en mieux, que son corps perdait de sa rigidité, que son âme s'était rattachée correctement et un tas de truc compliqué.

Aesma grogna en repoussant ses recherches, Papyrus lui avait raconté la fin de Gaster et donc, la difficulté de recréer son corps à partir de la poussière de celle-ci.

-Tout va bien ? signa Frisk.

-Pas vraiment, il m'est quasiment impossible de récupérer la poussière qu'est devenu le doc... Ce qui fait...

-Difficile de refaire le corps.

-Tu es vraiment perspicace.

L'enfant eut un sourire rayonnant et retourna sur les fiches retraçant les années qu'il avait manqué. Il sentit sa manche être tiré après s'être penché sur ses recherches.

-Pourquoi ne pas te servir de son âme ?

Il cligna des yeux en regardant son cadet avec un air stupéfait.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Il souleva Frisk, qui poussa un cri silencieux puis qui rit tout aussi silencieusement. Aesma le fit tournoyer avant de le reposer, tous deux ayant la tête tournant légèrement.

-Alors, docteur ! Je crois qu'on doit bavasser tous les deux ! Surtout pour vous, en faites !

Le jeune prince secoua la tête et abandonna sa lecture pour aller voir Tahoma.

* * *

Il eut un cri de triomphe, manquant de renverser le bocal contenant l'âme de Gaster, provoquant une violente réaction de cette dernière.

-Désolé...

-Tu as l'air bien heureux, gamin.

Il sursauta en entendant Papyrus dans son dos et le bocal ne dut sa survie qu'au bureau à quelques centimètres des mains d'Aesma.

-J'ai trouvé comme redonner corps à Gaster ! Mais il faut que je retourne à la surface pour des ingrédients...

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller et _les_ rencontrer.

-Un problème avec ça ?

-Le fait de redonner corps à ton créateur ?

-Celui d'aller à la surface. Tu sembles y craindre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Il se peut que mon absence prolongée n'ait pas été prévu.

-Donc, j'imagine que certains des tiens peuvent débarqués n'importe quand si tu y vas.

-Quelque chose comme ça, en effet.

Cela n'était pas des plus rassurant si même lui appréhendait ce qui l'attendait à la surface, alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun problème à mettre à mal l'enfant quand il avait décidé que séduire Sans était une bonne idée.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Sans et Papyrus avaient été missionné pour regrouper les éléments dont avaient besoin leur compagnon pour redonner corps à Gaster. Si le plus petit avait joyeusement accepté la mission, ne prenant même pas garde à ce qu'ils devaient faire, son aîné avait questionné Aesma sur un maximum d'aspect de leur travail. Il s'était retrouvé avec un fascicule qui décrivait l'apparence, la localisation, l'heure propice de récolte ou de récupération, la manière de faire et une illustration détaillée de la plante, l'objet ou l'élément en question.

-Si vous arrivez à vous tromper, vous êtes irrécupérable, jugea leur compagnon venu de la surface.

-On a _vraiment_ tout ça à aller chercher ? questionna Paps.

-Ce sont tous ceux que je ne peux pas changer avec ce que j'ai dans les souterrains. Alors, _oui_ , c'est vraiment tout que vous devez ramener.

Le squelette soupira mais acquiesça.

* * *

Une cigarette, éteinte, entre les dents, il suivait paresseusement son cadet, la liasse de papier relié ouvert sur l'une des dernières pages.

-Paps ? Ce n'est pas ça ?

Il examina la plante que lui désignait son frère, comparant avec le dessin et la description.

-Semblerait. Plus probable que celle de toute à l'heure, en tout cas.

-Mweh heh heh !

Sans sautilla autour de cette dernière, causant des sueurs froides au plus grand.

-Frérot, attention.

-On la récolte comment ? demanda le susnommé en tournant de nouveau son attention vers son aîné.

-Avec la serpe en argent, tu coupes net la tige à deux décimètres de la racine.

-C'est la dernière, pas vrai ?

-Si elle est bien cueillie, oui.

-Ouais !

Le petit squelette s'appliqua comme peu pour cette plante et elle fut parfaitement récolté puis rangé dans le sac prévu à cet effet.

* * *

En retournant dans les souterrains, ils durent éviter un groupe d'humains vivement réfractaires aux monstres. Ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains mais au vu de la situation, ce n'en était pas loin.

-Pourquoi les humains ne nous aiment pas, Papy ?

-Par peur, probablement. Par incompréhension, aussi.

Le petit squelette secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas cette logique.

Cependant, un groupe égale d'humain se fit entre celui contre eux et les monstres. Les meneurs devaient se connaître, voir être de la même famille, pour la ressemblance quasi miroir qu'ils avaient.

-Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal !

-Tu ne seras pas toujours sur mon chemin, cher reflet.

Le premier groupe partit et le second se tourna pour aider les monstres jusque-là brimer.

* * *

Aesma avait récupérer tous les éléments qu'il lui fallait. Il avait été agréablement surpris par la qualité des récoltes de ses amants, c'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé un peu plus que la quantité nécessaire, ce dont il n'aurait finalement pas besoin. Mais ce n'était pas perdu pour autant. Pas avec lui, mêle su ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Il ricana doucement en commença la préparation, faisant se tendre Papyrus. Ce genre de rire n'était généralement pas bon signe, surtout pour eux puisque c'était lui qui faisait ce son.

Les premières étapes avaient été facile, elles posaient la base de la préparation et ne posaient donc pas de problème. C'était par la suite que les difficultés arrivaient avec des questions de timing précis à la seconde, des mélanges au tour et au sens, une température exacte et tout un panel de circonstance pénible. Surtout pour ce genre de préparation, qui, en plus de demander une minutie extrême, pouvait très vite tourner à la catastrophe et donc, faire _beaucoup_ de dégâts. Certains préparateurs s'y étaient cassé les dents à cause d'une trop grande confiance en leurs capacités.

-Mes petits squelettes en sucre d'amour ?

Le qualificatif beaucoup trop long et mielleux fit tilter Papyrus alors que lui et son frère se rapprochaient.

-Il se trouve qu'il me manque un ingrédient. Taratata ! Pas de panique, je l'ai sous la main ! Il me le faut frais et dans l'heure... Et, c'est d'un peu de votre magie...

Il leur fit un grand sourire en leur tendant deux flacons vides avec un sourire innocent.

-Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? demanda l'aîné en le fixant d'un air un peu perdu.

-Vous ne savez pas matérialiser votre magie ? rétorqua le plus humain des trois en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le seul moment où elle est vraiment utilisée, c'est en combat. Ou pour des petites choses.

Aesma chantonna quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce problème.

-Ce que vous faites apparaître en combat, c'est fait de magie pure ?

-Effectivement...

-Et vous pouvez faire apparaître ces os et autres hors combat ?

-Aussi...

-Voilà ! Vous ferrez apparaître un truc chacun, et il sera incorporer dans la préparation.

-Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

-Ce n'est pas une question si ça _va_ fonctionner, ça _doit_ le faire.

Cette phrase ne rassura absolument pas le grand squelette.

Une petite heure plus tard, le jeune homme leur demanda leur magie, il incorpora cette dernière dans la préparation. Cette dernière bouillonna avant de dégager un panache de fumée noire à l'odeur entêtante. Heureusement, elle se dissipa rapidement et son préparateur nota mentalement cet effet en achevant la dernière partie de cette étape.

-Tout s'est bien passé ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

-Parce que quelque chose aurait pu mal se passer ? grinça Paps.

Aesma rit nerveusement avant de répondre.

-Eh bien... Elle aurait pu exploser.

-Exploser...

-Tu aurai eu mal ? questionna soudainement Sans.

-Euh...

-Répond donc, _amour_.

-Un mort ne souffre pas, alors...

Il sursauta en percevant la brûlure cinglante d'une gifle.

-Pa... Papyrus ?

-Ne refais jamais une chose pareille !

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir les réactions qu'il y allait avoir !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas une préparation expérimentale !

-En l'état, si ! Il y a trop de modification vis-à-vis de celle de base pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il frotta sa joue en observant le contenu à la base de cette situation.

-Bien. Elle doit maintenant reposer une quinzaine d'heures.

-Qui vont être utilisé correctement, sembla ronronner le plus grand avant d'attraper Sans et Aesma pour les téléporter dans leur chambre.

* * *

Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos avec un soupire de bien-être, alors que les squelettes avaient une grimace sur le visage. Les dernières étapes étaient évidement les plus dures et les plus délicates. Déjà qu'ajouter la magie des deux monstres avait donné une réaction assez violente, alors que c'était prévu, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que donnait un mauvais dosage ou un faux mouvement. Un mauvais frisson courut dans son dos à cette pensée. Mais c'était fini, ou presque. C'était à Gaster de travailler, maintenant.

-Allez ! C'est à vous de jouer à présent ! s'exclama joyeusement Aesma en prenant le bocal où était conservé l'âme du scientifique.

Elle sembla s'agiter avec enthousiasme à cette idée.

-N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit : vous devez vous concentrer sur votre forme corporelle et sur la magie qui vous entoura, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour vous une fois que vous y serez.

L'âme s'agita, ne prêtant plus attention à ces recommandations maintes fois répéter. Le jeune homme soupira mais coupa le feu sous la préparation, attendit qu'elle tourne à une couleur plus douce et versa dans ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un chaudron et une casserole géante.

-A vous de jouer, W. D. Gaster, murmura son sauveur.

Et l'attende commença, Papyrus s'endormit rapidement dans un coin, avachit contre le mur, Sans gribouillait il ne savait trop quoi de son côté, probablement en train de faire des puzzles, et Aesma surveillait l'avancé du scientifique, tout en s'occupant de Tahoma.

Des tacos avaient été préparé par Sans quelques heures après le début de l'opération, le petit osselet dormait dans les bras de Papyrus qui n'avait allumé les orbites que pour manger, son frère avait lui aussi finalement céder au sommeil et s'était niché contre son flan. Lui, piquait dangereusement du nez, luttant vaillamment contre Morphée. La magie de Paps l'entoura quand il ne put que sombrer, lui empêchant une rencontre violente contre le bord du chaudron-casserole, et il flotta jusqu'à sa petite famille, installé de l'autre côté du grand squelette.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'ils aient la moindre réaction, faisant discrètement soupirer Aesma de soulagement. Il fallut encore plusieurs heures avant que cela se finisse : une épaisse fumée remplit la salle, faisant tousser tous ceux présent alors que des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre.

-AESMA ! C'est normal ce bordel ? cria Papyrus alors qu'il s'était réfugié sous un meuble pour éviter tous projectiles possibles.

-Ce n'est pas anormal, mais pas courant non plus ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le squelette grogna alors qu'une vive lumière perçait la fumée, aveuglant tout le monde. Quand la luminosité fut revenue à la normal, ils purent voir un Gaster dès plus nu se tenir à la place de son contenant précédent.

-Vous auriez pu prévenir pour les épreuves !

Le monstre à la magie orange allait traduire, son créateur ayant naturellement parler dans sa langue, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Quelles épreuves ? Il n'est pas sensé en avoir...

Il réfléchit alors que Sans donnait ses vêtements- qu'ils avaient pensé à apporter- à Gaster.

-Comment me comprend-tu ? demanda le scientifique.

-C'est une capacité de mon espèce, il faut bien comprendre et se faire comprendre par n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle époque.

-Bien, répondit Gaster.

-Tu peux voyager à travers le temps ? questionna avec enthousiasme Sans.

-Non, malheureusement. Mais les langues évoluent et mon espèce peut vivre très, très longtemps.

-Du genre ?

-Euh... Certains d'entre nous ont vu la naissance de la vie humaine.

Papyrus rangea ses informations dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aesma avait demandé à l'ancien couple royal de venir dans le Vrai Labo et celui-ci avait accepté de venir, appréhendant les raisons de cette visite. Le jeune homme était dans le même état car il allait leur rendre leur enfant : Chara était venu une nuit et avait expliqué le combat contre le prince, ce faisant, il ne fallait plus que redonner qu'un peu de substance au jeune monstre.

-Tu as quelque chose à nous montrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de la reine montrait son impatience.

-En effet. Je vous préviens, cela va vous faire un choc.

Il les guida jusqu'à une salle et toqua, il les laissa entrer en premier dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation.

-Frisk ? Monster Kid ? C'est vraiment vous ?

-Maman ? Papa ?

-Oh mon dieu... Mes enfants ! s'exclama en pleurant Asgore.

-C'est réel ? questionna Toriel d'une voix tremblante.

-Vos enfants sont vraiment là, Majesté.

Le gardien des ruines tendit une main et toucha délicatement la joue de ses fils, craignant qu'ils disparaissent comme une illusion.

-Vous êtes là...

L'ancien roi prit les deux enfants dans son étreinte, les larmes dévalant ses joues, la reine les rejoint après un temps d'hésitation, son ex-compagnon lui en voulant pour sa décision vis-à-vis des humains tombés.

Le jeune homme laissa la petite famille se réunir, renouer les liens brisés par ce qu'il s'était passé il y a si longtemps. Cela lui faisait plaisir de donner de la joie au lieu de condamné à la damnation, comme sa nature le lui disait, ou du moins, ce que lui avait marteler ses proches et son peuple depuis sa naissance. C'était beaucoup plus gratifiant aussi. Bien plus que ce qu'on le forçait à faire.

S'étant posé des questions depuis tout jeune, il avait été surveillé de près, le rendant encore plus curieux et suspicieux, d'autant plus en grandissant. Il était gardé comme le lait sur le feu, _ils_ craignaient qu'il découvre quelque chose de compromettant, remettant totalement en cause leur façon de faire ?

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


	4. 3 Surface

Salut les souris à la framboises !

 **Résumer :** Imprévu, inhumain, tentateur. Voilà comment Honney qualifiait l'être qui venait d'arriver ici bas.

 **Disclamer :** Undertale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas Toby Fox !

 **Note (importante ?) :** C'est fini ! Rencontre et conséquences !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Surface

Les monstres avaient très bien pris le retour des princes et du prédécesseur d'Undyne, qui avait poussé d'étranges cris suraiguës en le voyant, à la consternation de la petite famille- majoritairement- squelette.

Les humains n'étaient pas ravis de voir des monstres se balader librement dans leurs rues mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire : ils étaient fautifs et même ONU avait reconnu cela. De ce fait, les montres avaient le droit de vivre où bon leur semblait à la surface, tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de trouble ou ils étaient logés à la même enseigne que les hommes, sujet aux mêmes lois. Toriel avait accepté, sous condition.

Les monstres s'étaient tous installés dans une même zone, assez éloigné du Mont Ebott et des autres habitants de la surface : ils avaient choisi un lieu que les humains boudaient pour ses nombreux désavantages et une petite ville s'y construisait au fur et à mesure. Papyrus avait choisis, en accord avec les autres membres de sa petite famille, de vivre à proximité de ses semblables, même si excentré par rapport à eux. La raison ne tenait en un mot, un nom même : Aesma. Gaster avait préféré un appartement près des nouveaux laboratoires, plus près en cas de problèmes, mais aussi des autres. Paps savait que son créateur n'était pas insensible à un certain monstre.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aesma était en compagnie de ses deux compagnons, Tahoma dans les bras de Sans, jouant avec le nœud de son écharpe bleue. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin vers la ville des monstres. Papyrus n'avait pas manqué qu'il était tendu comme un arc, ne pouvant s'empêché de zieuté autour de lui pour voir si rien n'arrivait. Même Sans qui, habituellement, serait loin devant ou en train de courir après un papillon ou quelque chose dans le genre, restait près d'eux.

Sa tension monta d'un cran quand trois ombres se découpèrent devant eux, toutes à peu près de la même taille, malgré que celle du milieu fût la plus imposante.

-Aesma ! Cela faisait longtemps ! s'exclama le propriétaire de celle-ci en sortant d'il ne savait où. A peu près un an, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il confirmation à l'un de ses seconds.

-C'est cela, mon Seigneur.

Papyrus ressentait la même sensation qu'il avait eu avec son amant quand il l'avait rencontré, en beaucoup plus fort, oppressant.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé, malgré la distance avec les tiens... Tu n'es sans doute la raison pour laquelle Lilith a perdu son influence sur leur monde, dit-il avec un geste vague pour les monstres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir avec les monstres ? demanda Aesma avec innocence.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gronda l'être, n'oublie pas que je reconnais la signature de tous les miens.

-Preuve en est que vous avez été poignarder dans le dos sans savoir qui est le responsable.

-Ce n'est plus important.

Il s'avança vers Sans, que son frère mit immédiatement derrière lui. Protégeant son cadet et son fils.

-Voyons, je ne vais faire de mal à personne.

-Vous dites toujours qu'il ne faut vous croire que lorsque vous faites loi.

-Tu as toujours été intelligent, Aesma. Trop même.

-Au point de m'ensevelir sous les missions dès que j'ai été en âge d'en faire ? De peur que je découvre la vérité. Que j'envoie valser votre mode de vie, que je ruine votre Enfer.

-Mon Seigneur ? demanda celui à sa gauche face à son silence.

-Vraiment intelligent. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'être en bas pour faire tes déductions.

-Votre influence perte rapidement de son importance loin de vous.

-Ton esprit lutte simplement beaucoup trop contre celle-ci. C'est toi qui la met à mal.

Il ne répondit pas, il le savait déjà. Il était trop puissant pour que ce soit simplement cela qui entre en jeu.

-J'imagine que je peux faire une croix sur tes services ?

-Votre intelligence n'est pas infondée non plus, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à votre Seigneur ? s'énerva le même suivant.

-Suffit, Cromwell.

-Mon Seigneur...

-Suffit, j'ai dit.

-Vous les tenez tellement bien en laisse.

-Je peux aussi dire adieu aux deux âmes corrompues.

-Elles ne le sont plus.

-Je sais. Puis-je exigé-

-Mon silence est suffisant pour la paix que je vous demande. Vous avez une armée qui vous obéit aveuglément, ne risquez pas tout à cause de ce que je représente.

-Bien.

Il perça la peau de son pouce, faisant couler un sang noir, et traça un symbole sur la paupière gauche d'Aesma.

-Ainsi soit-il.

Ils commençaient à disparaître quand il l'interpella.

-Lucifer !

Le trio s'arrêta et seul le susnommé tourna la tête vers lui.

-Si je crois l'un des votre à proximité des monstres ou de leurs protéger, je n'hésiterai pas à agir en conséquence.

-C'est évident, Aesma.

Ils disparurent sans une trace, libérant la zone de leur aura oppressante.

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver à la ville des monstres et le jeune homme fut éblouit par celle-ci. De prime abord, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle cité humaine mais il se côtoyait des bâtiments de toutes tailles, en fonction de celle de ses habitants, sur la terre mais aussi dans les arbres environnant pour les monstres aériens ou dans les points d'eaux pour ceux aquatiques, dont la majorité avait échappé à l'enfermement en se réfugiant dans les profondeurs ou dans les hauteurs. Seul le retour de leurs souverains à la surface, sentit par le retour de leur magie, qu'ils ne percevaient plus avec la barrière, les avait fait revenir.

Papyrus les conduit jusqu'à leur maison, il était le seul, après tout, à savoir où et à quoi elle ressemblait, étant celui qui avait choisi cela. Elle était belle, semblable dans sa structure à celle de Snowdin, en plus grande : au rez-de-chaussée s'était ajouté une petite salle de bain et une salle à manger séparer de la cuisine, au premier étage, la chambre principale et sa salle de bain personnelle, une chambre d'enfant, une chambre inoccupée et une salle de jeu, l'étage suivant était vide, pouvant être utilisé comme grenier ou aménager en temps voulu. Il se demandait si le grand squelette avait aussi une cave où il testerait ses recherches à l'abri des regards, comme son laboratoire secret dans les souterrains.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans le salon, Tahoma endormit dans son berceau à l'étage. Il se doutait, sans penser se tromper, le sujet de la discussion qui allait suivre et qui était à l'origine de la mine sombre de Papyrus.

-Depuis quand ? demanda soudainement celui-ci.

-Je suis né ainsi.

Il leva ses orbites vers lui et l'observa en silence.

-Tu n'as pas la majorité de leurs signes distinctifs.

-Je suis dissident, Paps. Ces manquements n'en sont que les signes physiques.

-Tu es un démon ! explosa le monstre.

-Est-ce une raison pour tout remettre en cause ?

Il s'alluma une cigarette malgré le regard noir de son amant.

-J'ai abandonné ma place- haïe certes- alors que je pouvais simplement les rejoindre ! Vous auriez, au mieux, totalement oublié ma présence ou, au pire, vous auriez tous été massacré ! Ce qui aurait pu aussi arrivé si Lucifer n'avait pas à gagner en me gardant loin de son royaume et des siens ! Il n'aurait pas hésiter à me kidnapper, prendre Tahoma et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour vous aider !

Le simple fait d'évoquer cette possibilité mettait Aesma dans tous les états, à la grande incompréhension des squelettes.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'aurai fait quelque chose, grinça le plus grand.

Il ne manqua pas l'expression brisée du jeune homme.

-Ce... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son silence suffit comme réponse. Aesma se leva, fit apparaître un livre sur la table basse et disparut sur le seuil de la maison.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il s'était réfugié à Waterfall, roulé en boule parmi les Echos, sentant déjà la douleur dû à la distance entre les deux squelettes et lui. D'autant plus avec le rejet de Papyrus. Il frissonna, ses vêtements d'été étaient humides et il faisait assez frais dans cette zone.

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était là, des heures, des jours ? Il ne sentait plus que la souffrance grandissante dans son âme qui semblait le dévorer. Il ne perçut les bruits de pas que lorsqu'ils furent tout près de lui mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'identifier qui était en approche et il ne voulait absolument pas voir cette personne.

-Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour t'abandonner.

-La ferme.

La douleur dû à l'affaiblissement du lien l'empêchait d'être convainquant.

-Juste une misérable paire d'heure après la rencontre avec notre-

-Ton.

-Seigneur, continua la démone comme si elle n'avait pas été coupé. Et ceux, malgré votre lien.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps...

-Ils n'en savent donc rien... Ce sera plus facile de les détruire alors.

-Je t'interdis de leur faire quoi que ce soit !

-Et que vas-tu bien pouvoir faire dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu es. Et dire que tu as le nom d'un des plus puissants des nôtres.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Lilith.

-On ne parle pas comme ça à sa mère.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Pas directement, certes, mais c'est grâce à-moi si tu existes tel que tu es.

Elle saisit son visage, ses ongles griffant ses joues, et le releva vers le sien.

-Selon la religion, c'est surtout grâce à Adam qui n'a pas aimé que tu te fasses son égal.

Elle le gifla.

-Même après ce temps et ce qu'il a fait de toi, tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, ricana difficilement le plus jeune.

-On verra ce qu'il en est de toi dans quelques siècles même après que j'ai détruit tes monstres.

-Tu ne leur fera rien.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu seras déjà morte.

Il planta sa main entre ses côtes et arracha son âme. Il avait repris des forces en sentant Papyrus et Sans approcher de la zone puis s'immobiliser juste assez près pour les entendre et surtout, pour qu'il puisse reprendre assez d'énergie afin de se débarrasser de la menace.

Il s'effondra au sol, l'âme brisée de Lilith tombant en cristaux dans la roche. Il avait épuisé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récupéré par leur arrivé.

-Merde ! Gamin, crève pas !

Les squelettes se précipitèrent à ses côtés et le plus grand le prit contre lui.

-Reste avec nous !

-Hey... S- Sans... P- Paps...

-Bordel... Accroche-toi, Sansy.

Il les téléporta au laboratoire, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois à cause de la distance.

-Undyne ! Gaster !

L'intonation seule ameuta les interpeller, qui prirent directement en charge le jeune homme en le voyant aussi mou dans les bras de Papyrus.

* * *

Il reprit difficilement pied avec la réalité, son corps était un puit de douleur mais au moins, il sentait ses liés proches, forts et toute leur acceptation. Un son, entre soupire et grognement, sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux. Un bruit de contentement franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de Papyrus se poser sur son front.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, gamin.

-Ce n'était pas voulu, croassa-t-il la gorge sèche.

Il l'aida à prendre une position semi-assisse et lui servit de l'eau.

-Tu as été K.O. un moment, à vrai dire, sans l'intervention d'un certain Adam, nous serions encore en train de galéré pour t'aider...

-A- Adam ?

-Yep. Il a dit que tu avais prouvé ta valeur en libérant l'une de ses premières créations de son propre fardeau. Il a ajouté que rien de serrait arriver s'il n'avait pas été aussi con... Qui était-ce ?

-Le premier homme, selon certaines religions.

-Hein ?

-'verra plus tard.

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, il sut de suite que c'était Sans qui était censé veiller sur lui : une odeur de tacos flottait dans l'air et il entendait le petit squelette s'affairer autour d'un puzzle un peu plus loin.

-Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en le voyant les yeux ouverts.

-Heya Sansy.

Il se précipita à ses côtés, grimpa sur le lit et se nicha contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiet...

-Papy a dit que tu t'étais déjà réveillé ! Et tu n'abandonnerais pas !

La conviction du petit monstre le toucha et il lui sourit tendrement en passant une main sur son crâne.

-Réveillé, je vois.

-D'autres évidence, doc ?

-Au moins, vous n'avez perdu votre mordant. Il y a quelques testes à faire afin de vérifier que tout va bien.

Sans avait quitté les lieux, rappelé par son travail, Gaster le fixa silencieusement quelque temps après son départ.

-Vous avez de la chance. S'il n'avait pas lu le livre à Papyrus, celui-ci serait resté butter.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet qu'un poignard et il se recroquevilla sous les draps, l'une de ses mains venant se crispé au niveau de son cœur.

-Merci, réussit-il à croasser douloureusement.

Le scientifique hocha la tête et disparut dans la pièce voisine.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aesma était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis quelques jours et s'était installé dans leur maison, mais il semblait distant. Il sursautait dès qu'on l'appelait, comme violement sortit de profonde pensée, il regardait toujours Tahoma avec un fond de tristesse et Papyrus était certain de l'avoir entendu pleurer. Le grand squelette ne comprenait pas, la situation n'allait, certes, pas revenir à la normale en un claquement de doigt mais pas dégénéré.

Il hoquetait silencieusement, le poing serrant le tissu de son maillot au niveau de son cœur, à genoux dans le grenier. Il savait qu'il ne le rejetait plus et que Gaster ne lui avait probablement pas dit ça pour le faire souffrir... Mais c'était encore instable, même si Papyrus essayait de renouer, il n'y arrivait pas, ces mots faisaient blocage. Et il souffrait encore plus que du rejet direct de monstre, là, c'était insidieux, vicieux, rongeant ses certitudes comme la rouille pour le fer.

-Hey, gami- Oh Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentré. Il essaya de se relever mais il s'effondra. Le squelette se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le prit dans les bras.

-P... Paps...

-Je suis là. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

-Ton âme...

-Quoi ?

-Sors la... S'il te plaît...

-Que-

-Mal... Te plaît...

-Ok... On va ailleurs, pour ça.

Il les descendit dans la chambre, cala le jeune homme contre lui après avoir enlevé son sweat et se félicita mentalement que, pour une fois, il ne portait rien en dessous. Il se concentra et fit apparaître son âme, il sursauta en voyant qu'elle était maintenant entourée de fils bleus et d'un rouge-violet. Les bleus disparaissaient dans une direction qu'il supposa être celle de Sans alors que les autres rejoignaient l'âme d'Aesma, qui était apparu en écho à la sienne, mêlant leurs deux couleurs au centre et finissant orange autour de l'âme du jeune homme. Il remarque sur cette dernière que si les bleus avaient l'air solide et en train bon état, les oranges semblaient fins, craquelés et sur le point de se rompre, ce qui devait être très douloureux.

-C'est de ma faute si tu souffres, réalisa le monstre.

-Pas... Pas seulement, réussit à dire son compagnon.

Le monstre comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur le moment et se concentra sur son amant.

-Paps...

Le ton du jeune homme réveilla le désir de squelette malgré la situation et sa magie forma ce qu'il fallait où il fallait.

-Aesma...

-S'il te plaît...

Il changea leur position pour le dominer, collant par la même occasion leur âme.

-Ah... Papyrus...

Il vira le reste de leurs vêtements et prit possession de son corps pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme et il vit avec joie que leur lien fragilisé se renforça.

-Papy... Lie-moi à nouveau...

Cette demande fit perdre la tête au monstre et il s'affirma dans l'univers de son amant, affirmant leur lien, en le possédant jusque dans son âme.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les années étaient passées, non sans son lot de problèmes. Gaster et Frisk avaient eu des moments où la longue période de souillure de la part d'un enfant de Lilith. De ce fait, ils leur arrivaient d'être cruels, mais pas de la manière des humains, plus celle des démons, à cause de ça, le LV de Frisk avait gagné quelques niveaux, ce qui avait fait pleurer l'enfant les premières fois où s'était arrivé.

Aesma avait donné une petite sœur à Tahoma quelques années après sa naissance : Pristina. Si le premier tenait plus de Sans, sa magie tournait vers le bleu, il était très énergique, adorait les tacos de son papou, les puzzles et surtout, il semblait parti pour ne pas être plus grand que sa ma. De son côté, il fallait développer des stratégies compliquées pour lui faire faire la moindre action demandant un peu plus d'énergie que d'habitude, elle vouait une adoration pour tout ce qui était sucré, n'hésitait pas à emprunter les sweats de Papyrus, dans lesquels elle flottait littéralement.

Les relations entre les monstres et les humains n'étaient pas parfaits, ce ne serait jamais le cas, pas avec le passif entre les deux espèces, surtout que certains humains étaient toujours haineux envers les monstres. Les interactions entre eux étaient minimes, le pays des monstres était quasiment auto-géré, ce n'était que cas de besoin vital qu'ils allaient échanger avec les hommes pour des vivres.

Ainsi, les monstres étaient heureux, en paix et c'était le plus important. La défiance des humains n'était pas importante. Les démons se faisaient discrets, d'autant que les Hommes avaient appris qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des légendes et ils étaient doués pour détruire, y compris les rangs de Lucifer.

* * *

 **Message**

* * *

A la prochaine !

Bonne rentrée, aussi !

 _ **N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**_


End file.
